


She Spoke Without Speaking

by Lokne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Female Echizen Ryouma, First Dates, Fluff, Fuji of course wins, Genderswap, Gift Giving, Guys are competing over Ryoma, Katsu-kun the cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokne/pseuds/Lokne
Summary: The brand new tube of toothpaste shoved under his bowed head, jerked him out of the Japanese History required reading assignment due next week. Shusuke stared at the bright blue and white letters. It was one of those experimental flavors that no one would buy because it sounded revolting.“Tadah! Isn’t it amazing, Fujiko-chan?” Kikumaru Eiji puffed up with pride as he waved the item like a baton. “It was a present!”
Relationships: Fuji Shusuke/Female Echizen Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	She Spoke Without Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an old fic of mine.

The brand new tube of toothpaste shoved under his bowed head, jerked him out of the Japanese History required reading assignment due next week. Shusuke stared at the bright blue and white letters. It was one of those experimental flavors that no one would buy because it sounded revolting. 

“Tadah! Isn’t it amazing, Fujiko-chan?” Kikumaru Eiji puffed up with pride as he waved the item like a baton. “It was a present!”

Shusuke resisted the urge to ask if Eiji finished his English homework. English started in five minutes, and it was Eiji’s worst subject. Maybe it would teach Eiji to finish his work during lunch instead of visiting Echizen Ryoma.

“From Echizen?” Shusuke asked, though he already knew the answer. Ryoma always gave little gifts and present to the regulars. Fuji wondered if she knew it had become a competition. Every gift caused boasting, teasing and claims that they were her favorite.

“Of course, Chibi-chan knows me so well! I needed new toothpaste for my dental kit. I’m almost out!” Eiji said as he sat in the chair that wasn’t his so he could continue talking to Shusuke. “Which means… I’m winning!”

Shusuke chuckled. Everyone thought that they were winning. It was too amusing to watch. Shusuke listened as Eiji continued to extol the virtues of Ryoma. “Are you going to exchange diaries?”

Eiji flushed tomato red. “F-Fuji!”

Shusuke grinned without repentance. It amused him to tease his friends. He loved seeing their reactions. But he also wanted to know what Eiji really thought. Eiji was bold about what he wanted. He was outspoken and didn’t hesitate to confess or chase after a girl that he liked. Shusuke needed to know if he had competition.

“She’s like a little sister,” Eiji said. He glared at Fuji for implying the intimate relationship between him and Ryoma. “Sister.”

“Ah. My mistake. You just looked so happy.” 

“Of course, I’m happy. O-chibi remembered something that I like. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Ryoma was horrible at expressing her emotions and thoughts. She scowled and hardly talked to people she didn’t know really well. The only time she tried to thank them, it ended in embarrassed mutters and red cheeks. She’d stuttered and ended up insulting them instead. Shusuke hadn’t been able to look away. 

The next day each of them received a small gift. Tezuka Kunimitsu got new grip tape and she gave Oishi Shuichiro a book on stars and constellations. Eiji received a knitted hat, and Kawamura Takashi got the new CD by his favorite band. Inui Sadaharu got a mystery novel, and Ryoma bought Momoshiro Takeshi burgers after practice. Kaido Kaoru still wore the new bandana she bought him. Ryoma gave Shusuke a baby cactus that he kept on his desk at home. It was the first and last present she gave him. 

“What did she give you, Fuji?” Eiji asked.

Shusuke placed a finger to his lips. “It’s a secret.” 

Shusuke’s ‘gifts’ were too important to tell anyone else. Though he knew if they paid attention they would find out what Shusuke treasured. Shusuke put away his homework when the bell signaling class was starting rung. Eiji scurried back to his seat. 

Shusuke glanced out the window and watched the clouds. His attention swung back to the lesson when the teacher asked him to read a passage out loud in English. Shusuke ignored the awed whispers as he sat down. He’d gotten better speaking English since he practiced with Ryoma. 

They had started speaking English as a joke in middle school, and then it progressed from there. If they wanted to rile or exclude someone they would purposely speak English.

The rest of his classes passed by quickly. He packed up his school bag and headed to the lower classman side of the school. Shusuke started walking with Ryoma to tennis practice a month ago. She complained about fans not leaving her alone. He volunteered to scare them off. The first years thought his smile was intimidating, though that hadn’t stopped him from gaining a fanclub as well. 

Shusuke popped his head into 1-A. “Are you ready, Echizen?”

Ryoma nodded and pushed her way through the three boys standing around her desk. She scowled when they complained. Shusuke recognized them from middle school. They always hung around her like a group of parasites. They were decent tennis players, but they would improve more if they practiced, instead of trying to watch Ryoma’s games.

“ _ It’s considered unlucky to have the president of your fanclub in your class every year, _ ” Shusuke said in English.

Ryoma sighed as she stalked through the halls. “ _ I know. _ ”

Shusuke watched her and wondered what was bothering her. She looked like she was in pain. He hadn’t seen her this worked up since… Ah. “ _ What time does his plane land? _ ” 

Ryoma didn’t bother asking whom Shusuke was talking about. Her expression tightened in annoyance and frustration. “ _ Six _ .”

Shusuke wanted to punch her brother, Ryoga. Yuuta hardly came home or called him anymore. St. Rudolph having a dorm, allowed Yuuta to stay at school year round, while Seigaku forced Shusuke to return home everyday. Shusuke tried his best to remain in contact. It hadn’t been his fault that people drove them apart. Shusuke did everything he could think of to stay close to Yuuta. 

Echizen Ryoga was the opposite. He travelled the world playing tennis for hire. He visited for a few days or weeks and then vanished. He rarely called or wrote. Ryoma used to collect the postcards he sent, until she realized he wasn’t coming back to stay. 

Older brothers were supposed to protect their siblings. 

“ _ Aren’t you going out with Momo after practice? _ ” Fuji asked as they reached the shoe lockers. He waited for her to change her shoes and then changed his since their lockers weren’t next to each other.

“ _ He has to babysit his brother and sister. _ ” Ryoma leaned her head against the lockers and sighed. “ _ I can’t lie to my parents. They’d find out. I don’t want to be grounded when he’s here. _ ”

Shusuke ruffled her hair. “ _ We could go out for burgers. _ ”

Ryoma snorted and leaned into the gesture. “ _ You eat burgers? _ ” 

Shusuke chuckled. He didn’t like burgers very much, he’d rather have wasabi sushi than a burger, but he’d eat one if it kept her from going home. “Ramen, then.” Ryoma liked ramen. She couldn’t eat it often, though since her mother always made western food.

Shusuke’s heart skipped a beat when she smiled. He could count on his hand the number of times he had seen Ryoma smile. They had all been aimed at him. “Are you falling for me, Ryoma?” he asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

“Hm.” Ryoma’s eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Shusuke laughed. He should have known she wouldn’t answer his question. He had been hoping she’d blush and stutter. He would have to try a different method. He wanted to make sure of her feelings. Tonight would turn into their first date.

—X—

Shusuke walked into the clubroom and froze. Eiji and Momo were fighting over the dry erase marker. The white board that held a tally of who was winning the ‘Fight To Be Ryoma’s Favorite’ was partially erased and crossed out. 

“I haven’t lost!” Momo protested, yanking the marker in Eiji’s hand.

“Yes you have! Today was the end.” Eiji’s grip on the marker became tighter as he tugged. “I won.”

“I’m going out with Ryoma after practice. You can’t add up the points until then.”

“Aren’t you babysitting, Momo?” Shusuke asked after taking in all the chaos. He decided to ignore Inui flipping through his notebook and correcting the tally chart with a different color.

Momo slumped and let go, sending Eiji tumbling to the round. “S-so? It’s the thought that counts, right?”

Eiji crossed his arms in a huge X. “Boop Boop. Nope. Answer not accepted. Too bad, no regrets, see you next week! ”

“Fuji-senpai!”

Shusuke shook his head and changed into his tennis uniform. “I’ll leave you guys to settle this.” Shusuke remembered Ryoma’s smile. They were competing for the wrong things. Shusuke would rather have her smile than a CD or burger. Ryoma trusted him. She talked to him.

Shusuke glanced at the clock, noticing that the others would be late. “Two minutes until Tezuka makes you run laps.” He watched them scramble to get ready in time and grinned. “Inui, didn’t you also make a new juice? I wonder how it tastes.”

“Inui!”

“I won’t drink it no matter what!”

Shusuke left the clubroom in a great mood. He made sure he knew when Inui created a new juice after the disgusting vinegar and cod liver oil juice. He couldn’t afford to end up passing out today. Not when Ryoma needed him. 

“Ah, Tezuka, the team should be ready shortly.” Shusuke held back laugh when his teammates appeared next to him. They were panting and panicked, staring at Tezuka as if he had control of their fate. “See.”

“Run five laps and then we’ll hold doubles matches,” Tezuka ordered. His glasses glinted in the sunlight.

Shusuke immediately started running. It took a few seconds for the other members to catch up. 

“Whew! I thought for sure that we were late.” 

Momo nodded emphatically. “How did you know Inui made a new juice, Fuji-senpai? I thought we were going to die.”

Eiji grinned and bumped his shoulder against Shusuke’s. “Could it be that you’re scared.”

Shusuke smirked. “What was that, Eiji? You don’t want to play doubles? You want to compete to see who has to drink Inui’s juice?”

Eiji paled and sped up. “Meanie!”

Shusuke looked toward the female tennis courts. Ryoma looked bored as she ran next to her chatty teammate. Ryoma hated being paired with her because she talked almost the entire time. Shusuke caught her eye and mouthed, “She has lots more to work on.”

Ryoma laughed, startling her companion. The girl beamed at Ryoma and continued to talk in a louder voice. Ryoma noticed what happened and scowled at Shusuke. Shusuke shrugged. He hadn’t meant to make it worse. 

“Two bowls,” she mouthed back.

Shusuke nodded. He owed her two bowls of ramen. Shusuke picked up his pace when he noticed he’d slowed to talk to Ryoma. He glanced around to make sure Tezuka hadn’t noticed. He really didn’t want to spend practice running laps.

Shusuke finished his required laps and stretched next to Takashi. He noticed Takashi’s equipment next to them and smiled as he looked at Momo and Kaido who were already paired up.

“Taka-san, want to pair up?” Shusuke asked, handing Takashi his racquet.

“Fuji, let’s be partners!” Taksahi bellowed. “Burning! You will not score one point!” he declared as he pointed the racquet at Momo and Kaido, their opponents.

Momo chuckled. “Did you hear that, Viper? He said we won’t take a point.”

Kaido exhaled and tightened his bandana. “I heard what he said, idiot.”

—X—

“15-Love.”

“We won’t let you take another point!” Takashi yelled, swinging his arm wildly.

Shusuke rolled his eyes. Takashi should have known better than to issue that challenge to the bull-headed duo. They both had the tendency to pull out miracles at the worst time. 

Shusuke caught a glimpse of Ryoma’s match out of the corner of his eye. He looked away just in time to return the Dunk Smash with Kirin Drop. Shusuke smirked at Momo and Kaido. It was a practice match, but he wouldn’t make it easy for them.

Shusuke blocked out all of the distractions and forced himself to concentrate on the match. He could think about eating ramen with Ryoma later. Shusuke looked away from female tennis court. The quicker the match was over, the sooner he could take Ryoma out for dinner.

Shusuke’s attention zeroed in on Kaido. Kaido slipped in his snake shots when his opponents least expected it. There. Shusuke ran toward the net, barely getting there in time. 

Shusuke smiled and wiped away the sweat. He glanced up at the blinding sun and winced. It was hot today. 

—X—

“Good game, Fuji-senpai.” Ryoma handed him his water bottle. She leaned against the fence to the tennis court where he’d been playing. 

Shusuke guzzled the cold water. “Ah.” Her practice must have ended early. She was already dressed in her school uniform. “I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Ryoma shrugged. “I’m in no hurry.”

“Chibi-chan!” Eiji yelled as he sprinted across the few feet separating them. He lunged forward to give her a hug. 

Shusuke noticed the look she shot him. She normally enjoyed the hugs Eiji gave her. Not today. She wouldn’t be able to deal with the nicknames or hug. Today she would probably snap and yell at him. Shusuke smoothly stepped in front of her. 

He flinched when the full force of his friend hit him. How did she stand being attacked like that? Eiji was pure muscle. “Eiji you have something stuck in your teeth,” Shusuke whispered.

“Eh?” Eiji’s smile dropped. Eiji hated anything being wrong with his teeth. He always took proper care of his teeth and made sure that they were white and perfect. “Oishi!”

“Thanks, Fuji-senpai,” Ryoma murmured. 

Ryoma followed him to the clubroom and waited outside for him to finish changing. When Shusuke opened the door she noticed the white board. Her eyes widened.

“Is that…?”

Shusuke chuckled at her confused expression. “Yup. They’re having a competition.”

She read the names and current score. “They. You’re not on there.”

Shusuke placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her away. “I don’t need to play a game when I already know who the winner is,” Shusuke said, fishing for proof that she liked him.

Shusuke watched her blush with satisfaction. He’d been right. She had chosen him long before she started to hand out the gifts. His hand fell until it collided with hers. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed. 

Ryoma didn’t have to confess her feelings aloud. She silently proclaimed her affection everyday. Every time she leaned on him for comfort, every time she asked for his advice. All the times she cried on his shoulder because her brother left again. The smiles she only gave him. She spoke without speaking. He just had to listen.

“Three bowls.” 

“What?”

“Three bowls of ramen. My first date isn’t going to be cheap,” Ryoma said with a red face.

Shusuke laughed and pulled her closer. He leaned down and smiled at her embarrassed expression. She was too cute. “You’re greedy.”

“I won’t share either.”

Shusuke felt his heart melt. There was no way he could tease her about that. Not when he felt the same. “Me either.”

—X—

“How is Katsu-kun?” Ryoma asked as she blew on her ramen noodles. 

Shusuke snorted. He covered his mouth so she wouldn’t see the huge smile spreading across his face. She couldn’t remember the name of Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki, but she remembered the name of his pet cactus.

“What?”

Shusuke waved off her question. She still surprised him. “Katsu-kun is doing great.” Shusuke slowly ate his spicy Cajun ramen so he would be finished around the same time as her. She was on her third bowl of ramen. He still had some shrimp and okra left. “He sits on my desk by the window. He gets lots of sun.”

“Good. Cacti need lots of sun.” Ryoma shoved more ramen in her mouth when she realized what she said.

“Hm.” He dipped his head to get a better look at her expression. “Have you been reading books on cacti?” Shusuke loved cacti. They were his favorite plant. He had been collecting different kinds of cacti for the last five years. 

The thought of Ryoma checking out books or researching cacti on the Internet because it was something he enjoyed made the warmth that had been present since he held her hand, grow stronger.

“Finish your ramen.”

Shusuke grabbed a bright red shrimp and held it out toward her. “Are you sure you don’t want any shrimp?” He faux innocently asked.

Ryoma glared. Shusuke allowed her to eat some of his noodles, and she’d had to chug an entire glass of water. She complained for ten minutes that she could still taste the hot sauce. “No.”

Shusuke finished his ramen and watched as she trailed her chopstick through her empty broth. She was stalling. He glanced at the time on his cell phone. After eight. He sighed. If she wasn’t home soon, her parents would get worried. 

Shusuke didn’t want their date to be over shadowed with anxiety or fear. He hated seeing her unhappy. Impulsively pulling her close he held out his phone. He pressed the camera button before she could protest. The flash blinded him for a second. He blinked to dispel the black spots dancing in his vision.

He flipped the phone over and beamed at the photo. She was scowling at him and not looking at the camera. Her head rested on his shoulder, as she leaned against him. It was perfect. Their first photo together.

“I wasn’t ready. Delete that!” she ordered.

“Nope. It’s perfect!” he denied, moving the phone out of her reach.

“Do you want me to take a picture?” the owner of the stall asked.

Ryoma nodded without thinking. Shusuke handed him the phone without protest. “Touch that white circle right there.”

“Got it.”

“Wasabi!” Shusuke said with a large grin.

“Cheese. You’re supposed to say cheese,” Ryoma interjected. She rolled her eyes at his expression.

Shusuke looked down at Ryoma. “Why would I say cheese? I like wasabi.”

The flare of the flash going off distracted them. Shusuke took phone and froze when he looked at the picture. His breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t stop looking at her soft expression and fond eyes. Ryoma had never looked at him like that before. No one could doubt her feelings of affection for him. 

“You look happy,” she commented.

Shusuke tore his eyes away from her and looked at him. She was right. His smile was genuine instead of teasing or just amused. 

“Can I keep this one?” He would keep it regardless of her answer, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Do what you want.”

Shusuke set it as his new background and snagged her hand. He placed the money on the counter and pulled her to her feet. “C’mon. I’ll walk you home.” 

Ryoma swung their hands as they walked. The familiar jingle of Ryoma’s phone made her sigh. 

“Your brother again?” Shusuke frowned. Her brother had been texting her for the last hour. She hadn’t read any of the messages. Good. She needed to stand up for herself.

“Probably.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. He’ll just latch onto me when I get home and demand to know where I was.”

“Tell him your boyfriend kidnapped you for a date,” Shusuke suggested. He wasn’t going to dance around the subject any longer. He wanted to date her. He knew that she liked him. Her agreement would simply make it official.

“Boyfriend, huh? I don’t think he’d like that much.” She laughed.

“Does it matter?”

“You still have lots more to work on.”

Shusuke smiled. Of course she didn’t care what her brother thought. It had taken her years to get to this point, but she’d finally gotten over wanting her brother’s approval. Shusuke didn’t know whether to be proud or sad. Shusuke squeezed her hand in comfort. She would always have him.

They lingered at the gate to her house. Shusuke hugged Ryoma when she fidgeted. She was nervous. He couldn’t be there for her tonight. He did the only think he could think of. Shusuke ducked his head and kissed her. 

“See you tomorrow, Ryoma-chan.” Shusuke whispered against her lips.

Ryoma pushed him away with a furious blush. “You’re trying to distract me.”

Shusuke didn’t deny the accusation. He wanted to know what her lips felt like and lift her spirits. “Want me to distract you some more?”

Her look said it all. “Good night, Fu—”

“Shusuke, Ryoma-chan.”

“Shusuke-senpai.” 

Shusuke waited until she opened the gate and stepped into the front garden. He watched as the front door slammed open. Her brother rushed toward her and hugged her. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling for the past hour!”

Ryoma glanced over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Shusuke. “Date.”

“Date!”

Shusuke couldn’t resist the temptation. “See you tomorrow, Ryoma.” He purposely left off the honorific. Shusuke winked at her horrified brother and walked away. 

She would be okay. Ryoma was strong. Shusuke flexed his hand as the night cold started to creep along his fingers. He missed her warmth. He placed it in his pocket and looked at the stars. 

Tomorrow would be a great day.

—X—

The next day before practice Shusuke erased the white board. He taped the picture of their first date in the middle, and then wrote ‘Winner’ right above it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
